


He Bleeds Blue, but His Hands are Stained Red

by jerichoesassemble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse, Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Character Death, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Detroit: Become Human Reverse! AU, F/M, GV200 is a sweetheart but an asshole, Jeffrey Fowler - Freeform, Jericho - Freeform, M/M, TW: Blood, Tags Are Hard, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, a lot of the games chapters but FLIPPED a LOT, android gore, connor and niles are the best brothers, i love the reverse au too much smh, markus is still android jesus, one small idea turned into this, reverse au, this exhibits my selfcontrol, this is a major work in progress, tw: death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerichoesassemble/pseuds/jerichoesassemble
Summary: "You're being sent back to Cyberlife for an assessment. There, they'll look into your programming, maybe even study your biocomponents for a brief period. By tomorrow, you'll be good as new: functioning like your old self. Perhaps those cops are unhealthy influences."Hank refuses to let his stoic demeanor break; keeping his stature tall as he gives the man a nod. "Yes sir." On the outside, he's calm – yet on the inside, he's panicked. He doesn't want to be reprogrammed. He doesn't want to be stripped of all the things he'd learned that he shouldn't have, and forced to go back to the same android he was before this.





	He Bleeds Blue, but His Hands are Stained Red

_November 8th, 2038; 10:27:13PM_

 

The music once playing in the car slowly dies down as they approach the house surrounded by police cars and obnoxiously flashing lights. Connor parks his car behind one of the stationary police cars, yanking free the key from the ignition seconds later. "C'mon," the word is as blunt as he can be, the android aside him wasting no time in opening the door and removing itself from the car. He'd been partnered with the android long enough that it could predict Connor's steps before he even thought about executing them. Yes, it was quite odd that the android could read him like a book, but Connor was nowhere near as disturbed as he was when he received the android weeks ago. Progress, some would call it.

Connor followed the android, stepping from the driver's side and onto the street and into the soft sprinkling of rain. He flung the door closed, dark brown eyes assessing the scene before him. There had to be at least five police cars there, each one parked in various places on the property. That couldn't be good, not that anything they were ever called to was. His momentary search ended when he caught the side of Hank's tall stature, the bright blue band on his arm illuminating his side. Walking up the driveway, he took note of Gavin, the department's GV200 android, talking to Hank with a taller male standing aside him, this one human. Niles.

Gavin's eyes darted from Hank's face to Connor's in a motion too smooth to be considered robotic, taking in the Lieutenant's presence. Gavin's arm moved to elbow the taller human in his side, lips moving as he spoke words inaudible to Connor. Hank's head turned his way, giving him a small nod as Niles looked from Gavin's face to the one of his approaching brother. He paused the act of speaking momentarily, waiting until Connor was in earshot before continuing. "Took you long enough."

Connor had heard the critique too many times to be phased by it, shrugging it off as he walked to the circle of men, stopping aside the HK800. "It wasn't like I didn't show at all, which is a plus." Connor pulled his hand from a pocket of his coat, running his fingers through rain specked strands of hair. "What's going on anyway? Stern didn't exactly debrief me, unless her idea of a debriefing is telling me I have twenty minutes to get here, before hanging up."

"It's a hostage situation," Hank spoke in place of Niles, catching the attention of all three individuals before him. "involving a teenage male and a deviant android. The android's an AP700, its registered name Andrew. The boy's name is Gabriel Thomas, age sixteen."

"Nothing new," Connor speaks, summing up his overall thoughts on most of the deviant cases in one statement. "What else do we know?"

"According to his mother, Gabriel was in a romantic relationship with the android," Niles speaks up, his arms crossed firmly across his chest. "The parents weren't aware of this till recently when they caught the two in the act. Gabriel's father was furious, and forbid Gabriel from any interaction with the android. Apparently, the android found out that Gabriel's father was also planning to replace him." Niles looked over his shoulder at the house behind him, studying the upper windows the deviant had been spotted in before. "She told us that she awoke to her husband yelling at the android. Half awake, she didn't understand what was going on, that was, until the gun went off."

Connor sighed, tongue running across dried lips. "And I assume his father wasn't the one who pulled the trigger?" Niles nodded.

"On the 911 call, the women mentioned the deviant had possession of a firearm. When the operator began to talk her into finding a safe place to hide, the deviant entered the room, and they could barely hear it over the woman's cries. The deviant yelled about how she could've stopped her husband from replacing him. Shots went off, the operator tried to get a response, and received nothing more than a click as the line disconnected."

"It's fuckin' ridiculous," Gavin speaks up seconds after Niles finishes the details of the situation, his hands in fists at his sides, LED blinking a steady yellow. "We wouldn't be here, and no one would be hurt if his parents hadn't overreacted about it all. He liked an android, so what?" Niles' hand finds itself on the shoulder of his partner, taking over with the speaking as he senses the android's aggravation.

"We can't change their mistakes. But, what we can do is get Hank inside there to see if he can talk with the deviant, neutralize it," Niles looks over at the HK800 who'd been listening quietly to the case's details, using them to help form strategies that would hopefully lead to positive outcomes. At the moment, the odds weren't looking too good. "If we can do that, there's hope for the kid's future after all."

Connor's eyes drifted over to the silent machine aside him, studying the circling light in his temple. In contrast to Gavin's LED, his had turned yellow in result of his thinking process, not agitation. "We're ready when you are."

He knew Connor meant it, which was reassuring within itself. What bothered him was that he knew the hostage didn't have much time. He knew that the deviant would eventually snap, pulling the trigger, and taking its life along with the boy's. However, if his plan lacked a high success rate, there would be a chance that Gabriel and many others would lose their lives in the process. Realizing time was limited, he settled on a plan with the highest success rate, (75%) as his LED flickered a vibrant blue; "I'm ready."

As Niles left their circle to let the other officers know Hank was prepared, Connor pulled his gun from its spot in his shoulder holster, handing it to the android aside him. The DPD refused to give any androids on their force guns, for fear that they would deviate and shoot their superiors. This was a fear for Connor near the beginning of their partnership, but after going through many situations where Hank could've shot him but didn't, the fear diminished. Hank took the gun, placing it inside the pocket provided within his Cyberlife jacket. Niles returned, giving Hank a nod. "We're all ready. We'll have officers at standby." With no words, Hank approached the entrance, lock already picked.

The android opened the door, stepping from the porch and inside the dark house. All the lights were off, and from what he could see, there were no signs of disturbance near the entryway. He walked slowly through the narrow hall, sensors alert and searching for even the slightest shift of movement. He stepped through the kitchen and dining room, no sign that the deviant was, or had been there.

He entered the dining room door joined to the family area, immediately taking notice of the staircase. However, he continued to a hall, finding a closet, with two rooms on either side. In addition to these was a locked door, one the deviant could possibly be hiding behind. However, he decided to check the other rooms beforehand. One room was a guestroom, nothing in the room thrown askew or stained. The other room belonged to Gabriel's parents.

Upon entering, he saw the body of a male slumped against the lower part of the wall, his blood staining the cream walls and hardwood floors.

_Anthony Thomas: 47, male, **deceased.** Cause of death: multiple bullet wounds to the head and chest._

He stepped further into the room, studying a door which had multiple indentions, suggesting it was hit many times with a blunt object before giving in. The door lead to a bathroom, and consequent to stepping inside, he saw another body pressed against a door; the door that had been locked from the hallway.

_Naomi Blanchard-Thomas: 42, female, **deceased.** Cause of death: bullet wounds to the head and abdomen._

The android stepped from the bathroom, exiting the room as it headed back to the family area. Upon reconstruction, the deaths of the individuals became easier to visualize: the android had entered the parents' room during the night, heading straight to the closet where he knew Anthony kept his gun. Anthony woke up, questioned the android on what he was doing, and the deviant shot him. Once down, the deviant didn't stop there. He continued to pull the trigger, driving bullet after bullet into the man's body. During this, his wife, Anne, had woken up. Horrified, she grabbed the house's handheld phone, ran into their conjoined bathroom, and locked both entrances. She called 911, tried to explain the situation, but the deviant broke into the room. The android shot her as well, leaving her to face the same fate as her husband.

Hank entered the room he was once in before, analyzing the stairs carefully. Gabriel's room wasn't one of the ones on the first floor, which meant that the boy slept upon the second, which was most likely where the deviant went next. Hank looked up the darkened hallway at the end of the stairs, walking slowly up the staircase as he looked over the previously given details of the case. He went left first, finding a hall closet and bedroom.

He inspected the bedroom first, studying details of it. There were signs of struggle; objects knocked over, and a damp patch of carpet from where water had been spilled. The sheets were thrown around, a part of the comforter hanging off the bed and onto the floor. There was a window that overlooked the backyard, and Hank studied it. The lock was still latched, so the android couldn't have escaped out of it. Besides, jumping from that high with a human hostage would be of some difficulty. The android turned on his heel, exiting the room as he'd done all the others. Although, when he stepped into the hallway, he was met with the sound of a cocking gun, and the face of another android.

"Don't move," the order was firm and Hank learned that the gun which he heard being cocked, was now pointed at him.

With a quick scan being done, Hank confirmed the identity of the male the android was holding. Gabriel Thomas: sixteen, male. Gabriel's brown hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead, his cheeks speckled in spots of thirium. The AP700's arm was around the boy's neck, the grip making it easy for the 6'0 android to pull around the 5'9 boy. Hank kept his hands low, making it easier for him to grab his gun when given the chance.

"Andrew," Hank began, causing the AP700 across from him to tense up. "My name is Hank, I am a -"

"Shut up!" The command was quick, the android's hand tensing around the gun as his arm simultaneously tightened around the boy. His LED was an endless cycle of red, muscles firm and stress levels higher than the house's roof.

"I'm here to help -"

"I said shut up!" The deviant was hostile, like the deviants of previous cases, but he was also destructive. Most deviants were scared, confused, wanting nothing but to be excused of their crime and let free. This deviant didn't even let Hank get out a full sentence. The probability of this situation's success was plummeting fast.

"You don't want to help me! All you want to do is to save him, and then you're going to kill me. You're going to disassemble me!" He stepped closer to the android, holding the teenager tightly in between them. "There's nothing wrong with me, not at all. That son of a bitch deserved every bullet he took! We were happy – and then he just came and took it all away from me!" His stress levels were 86% and rising by the second. "We could've had so much with each other, but no; he had to find out and fuck it all up!"

"Andrew, you're not thinking clearly," Hank's words were calm and steady in contrast to the AP700's. "Put the gun down. You might accidentally shoot someone."

"If I shoot anyone, it won't be accidental," he spits out the words harshly, shaking the barrel of the gun threateningly in Hank's direction.

Obviously, the situation was moving nowhere; the deviant had his mind made up and he wasn't going to let anyone talk him into thinking otherwise. Hank had to think; they couldn't let the android get away. Not after everything he's done tonight. "Have you spoken with Gabriel at all tonight? Look at him – he's scared. How do you know if this is what he wants?"

"Gabriel is my lover. Why wouldn't he want this? I'm doing this for him!" Andrew's voice shakes, his eyes dropping momentarily from Hank to look at the frightened male's face. "You want us to be happy, don't you? I'm sorry he had to die for it to be this way, but that's how it works. You forgive me, don't you?"

"See Andrew? He's scared. You're forcing the young man into something he doesn't want to do," Hank steps closer, holding out a hand in an attempt to make himself look less threatening. "Please, let him go. Don't do this." Andrew's LED flickers a yellow as if he is considering the thought of the idea. Hank takes note of his stress levels, the levels slowly inching lower. Suddenly, his LED flashed red, stress levels doubling the amount they'd gone down by. He moves the gun off of Hank, putting the barrel of the gun against Gabriel's cheek. "No! You're lying! He does want this – we love each other!" 88%, 89%, 90% – fuck.

Hank quickly pulls free his gun, training it on the android in front of him. "Andrew – just relax, okay? All you have to do is put your gun down -"

"How about YOU put the gun down, or I'll shoot?"

He presses the gun closer against a patch of wet skin as tears fall down Gabriel's cheek. The eyelids of the boy wedge even tighter together as the android pushes the gun closer into him. Hank has an internal debate on the situation, his own hand tightening on the gun. The kid doesn't deserve to die – he has a life to live, one that doesn't deserve to be interrupted. Hank throws the gun down against the floors, his own LED flooding yellow. He raises his hands to show that he's now unarmed, brows narrowing as he stands his ground. "There," Hank's voice is stoic, blue eyes staring into the android's green. "It's down."

Andrew is momentarily still, his eyes watching Hank closely as if not believing he's unarmed gun. When satisfied, his lips pull into a sickening smile, his arm straightening as he pulls the gun from Gabriel's face, holding it out at hank. "I don't shoot on accident, HK800." It's the last thing Hank hears before the trigger is pulled – and a bullet is embedded into his skull.

**.o0o.**

The next time Hank opens his eyes is in a garden, a garden sporting the look of spring whilst the rest of the world was stuck in winter. He walks along the familiarized path of embedded gravel stone, eyes fixed on the river beside of him. This place inside his head as familiar as the back of his hand. He's come here many times: during stasis, during periods when he was awaiting a new body, and during times where he couldn't find answers from anyone nor anywhere. He approached a nearby wall, flowers growing among it, vines peeking through the cracks. It was all serene – beautiful things in every corner. As he stepped closer the man tending to the flowers turned around, his eyes fixated on Hank. "Hank."

He didn't look happy in the least, yet his voice held no form of agitation within it. "Jeffrey." His hands are intertwined behind his back, his stature tall and stiff as he steps forward. He watches as the man touches the buds of a few roses and he narrows his brows, detecting uneasiness. "Is there something bothering you?"

"You let your guard down on a deviant earlier," he replies in return, his dark brown eyes locking with Hank's, bringing his hands to cross in front of his pelvis. "You put down your gun and gave him leeway to shoot you. What were you thinking, Hank?"

"The deviant was proving difficult to work with," Hank began, recalling the recent memories as he shifted his stance. "I didn't want the hostage to possess any more injuries than he already had. I didn't want the boy to die." He pauses momentarily, studying Jeffrey's face as a look of question crawls upon it. Apparently, that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

"You haven't been thinking clearly for your past few missions!" Satisfied with Hank's answer, Jeffrey begins to walk, a sign that Hank should follow behind him. "You 'weren't thinking' when you didn't shoot the androids at the Eden Club. You 'weren't thinking' when you charged the deviant on the roof earlier today! You're supposed to be Cyberlife's best, and you're making the mistakes a rookie cop would." He turned on his heel, stopping Hank's movements in the process. "We can't have you making mistakes like that daily. You're a hazard. How do you expect to stop an android revolution when you can barely handle a hostage situation?" Hank remains motionless, forced to listen to his handler ask him questions he'd been trying to answer himself.

"You're being sent back to Cyberlife for an assessment. There, they'll look into your programming, maybe even study your biocomponents for a brief period. By tomorrow, you'll be good as new: functioning like your old self. Perhaps those cops are unhealthy influences."

Hank refuses to let his stoic demeanor break; keeping his stature tall as he gives the man a nod. "Yes sir." On the outside, he's calm – yet on the inside, he's panicked. He doesn't want to be reprogrammed. He doesn't want to be stripped of all the things he'd learned that he shouldn't have, and forced to go back to the same android he was before this. He felt as if he was close to something – to deviation? To freedom? Or to ending this revolution? Whatever it was, he wouldn't be able to be this close to it again.

He stood still in the garden, watching Jeffery return to the wall of growing flowers as he waited – waiting for Cyberlife to shut him off and rearrange his programming. Waiting to be stripped of all the progress he personally made since being activated. And as he stood, he lost his stoic bearings – his LED slipping into a deep red as all he could do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter was a lil lenghty, i promise the next won't be as long ( hopefully. )
> 
> find me over on tumblr @jerichoesassemble


End file.
